


负距离的肌肤之亲（03）

by Yohaen4323



Category: NCT; jeno; renjun; nojun;
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yohaen4323/pseuds/Yohaen4323





	负距离的肌肤之亲（03）

€ car play  
李帝努和李马克坐在咖啡厅的高脚凳上听着对面的黄仁俊和李东赫整整吵了半个小时,黄仁俊点的柠檬苏打水里的冰块已经把饮料融成柠檬冷白开。李帝努听着对面两人争论的话题有点脑壳疼，起因全是因为一个小时前，公司庆功宴的唱歌房里玩的什么真心话大冒险。

 

也不知道是哪个脑子缺根筋的，硬拉着黄仁俊问这种“有妹妹的话会介绍给在场的谁和不介绍给在场的谁。”听到答案的李帝努本来就有点恼火，黄仁俊想介绍的对象是人见人爱花见花开车见车爆胎的马克哥，而不想介绍的人选用脚趾头想就知道是李东赫。

 

李帝努也搞不清楚自己为什么恼火。首先是想介绍的人是李马克不是他，李帝努莫名觉得这个答案似乎暗示了在黄仁俊心里自己不是完美男友人选，有点吃味。本来还想安慰自己，可能是自家宝贝儿的占有欲在作祟，这个介绍人选不是自己也没关系。可心里还舒坦不到0.5秒，黄仁俊回答的不想介绍的人选也不是他。霸道李总还没对自家男朋友的回答表示不满，下一秒就被李东赫抢断台词。

 

李东赫的回答也让李帝努有点不爽，什么叫他也不想把妹妹介绍给黄仁俊？敢情黄仁俊名草有主的事实在李东赫心里的认识还不够深刻啊，在考虑这种无聊的问题时无论介不绍介绍都要把黄仁俊排除在外啊。

 

更让李帝努不爽的是，他好不容易拾揣李马克把在唱歌房里相爱相杀的姐妹两生拉硬拽出第一战场，才到一楼，两人就说吵得渴了要喝东西，转身就手挽手进了咖啡厅，点了4杯饮料又没完没了地吵起来。

 

李总为了新项目整整在海外跑了一周，项目敲定赶着红眼航班回国，大清早去公司重新拟定合同，都来不及见黄仁俊，心里憋得难受，硬是把晚上公司的员工庆功会加持成员工携家属狂欢夜。虽然整整禁欲一周的李帝努想黄仁俊想得慌，此时听着唱歌房里钟辰乐的海豚音有点幻灭，可黄仁俊倒是开心得不像话，看起来一点都不想他，拉着李东赫排排坐，手挽手一字一句教学“告白气球”，还互飙了好几段高音。李帝努想着待会要开车，放下了拿起酒杯的手，把包里的保温杯掏出来，喝点菊花茶降降火。

 

坐在身旁的李马克见怪不怪了，黄仁俊和李东赫见面必吵早就成为李马克大脑中的深刻认知，他还看过这两人前一秒吵得面红耳赤拳脚相向，下一秒手挽手去逛街，现在才吵半个小时，没什么大不了的。

 

李帝努的发小里，黄仁俊意外的和李东赫合得来。别看两人天天叽叽喳喳吵得不可开交，可对外互称彼此为“soulmate”。李帝努可不敢小看“soul”这个词，复联里灭霸为了得到灵魂之石献祭了卡魔拉，多少文人雅士千金买醉只为寻求灵魂契合的知己。李帝努摸着良心说，他和黄仁俊，顶多就是肉体契合，感情契合，远远达不到灵魂契合的程度。他永远搞不清自己的小画家脑袋瓜子里装着什么奇思妙想，从向日葵围着太阳转那太阳下山后的第二天要怎么转过头来，世界上有没有外星人，其他星球是不是也有生命存在…各种各样的离经叛道的又或是日常却又新奇的点子总会从黄仁俊嘴里冒出来，就连弟弟朴星星，都能和黄仁俊一起聊天说地，天方夜谭到深夜。而李帝努，只会在黄仁俊呆在客厅熬夜玩拼图的时候悄悄地把几块拼图藏起来，只是为了自己的宝贝儿能快点睡觉，不要执着于通宵拼拼图。

 

李帝努烦躁地解开了领带，起身又去点餐台那帮黄仁俊点了一杯新的去冰的柠檬苏打水，接过新做的打包好的饮料，李帝努黑着脸回座位抓走了正给李东赫来东北锁喉的黄仁俊。大手包着小手，连拉带扯的，黄仁俊就被李帝努拽出了咖啡厅，留下李马克和李东赫面面相觑。

 

李东赫这才注意到李帝努黑如包公的煤炭脸，一脸惊悚地看向李马克，长吁一口气，“我的妈，马克哥，还是你比较温柔。”

 

到了停车场黄仁俊就被塞进了李帝努刚买不久的路虎揽胜的后座。李帝努从车后绕了一圈开了另外一边的门，黑着一张脸坐在黄仁俊的旁边，顺手把柠檬苏打水递给了黄仁俊。

 

两人沉默了一会，李帝努才开口说道，“我们这么多天没见，我看你一点都不想我。”

 

后知后觉的黄仁俊心里有底了，原来是自家的小狼狗有小情绪了，还能怎么着，哄哄不就得了。埋头吸了口柠檬苏打水，黄仁俊把饮料放在杯座里，凑近身子亲了李帝努一嘴的柠檬味。

 

李帝努也不顾自己乱糟糟的两天没有洗漱了，伸手把黄仁俊揽在怀里，亲了亲自己宝贝儿的头顶。

 

“宝贝，我总是觉得自己很贪心。除了爱意，我总想得到更多的关于你。我总会懊恼，为什么自己不能接住你抛的所有的梗，不能和你滔滔不绝地讨论着所有奇思妙想。我总觉得自己还不够好……”

 

李帝努还没把话说完，就被怀里的小人儿打断了。

 

“Jeno呀~ ”黄仁俊用自己小小的手捧着李帝努的脸，轻轻地吻着李帝努的睫毛，泪痣，高鼻梁，再到嘴唇，撬开牙关，咬了咬李帝努的舌尖，身子骨还贼不安分，窝在李帝努怀里，把李帝努蹭得一身火。

 

黄仁俊感觉到李帝努某个地方支起了帐篷，故意往凸起的地方蹭，突然停下了黏糊糊的法式深吻，凑到李帝努耳边点火。

 

“比起想你，我可更想它。”

 

李帝努不由分说地咬住了黄仁俊的耳垂，一手抽去皮带，一手摸出了不知道藏在哪的保险套，还是草莓味的。

 

下一秒黄仁俊就被扒光了裤子，他看着李帝努一手扯住保险套的包装，用嘴扯开。

 

自带雕塑脸的李帝努咬着保险套的样子太帅了，一幅势在必得的样子，眼底里冒着光，活脱脱一匹饿狼。

 

保险套包装里的润滑液沿着他的手指关节往下流，然后手就伸到了黄仁俊身下，全部抹在黄仁俊的穴口处。黄仁俊还没来得及问李帝努哪来的保险套，套好保险套的龟头已经试探着慢慢地挤进去。

 

路虎后座位置比普通轿车大得多，黄仁俊被李帝努翻了个身，头抵着副驾驶位置的座椅，屁股撅起，被一根硕大而又滚烫的硬物抵住穴口。

 

李帝努抓着黄仁俊的腰缓缓进入，低下头亲着黄仁俊的后脑勺。低着声音说着让黄仁俊脸红的话。

 

“买车的时候就想着要在车里干你了。宝贝，你的小穴也很想它，夹得我好舒服。”

 

“唔，你…快点…进来。”

 

李帝努挺身，把整个硬物送了进去，搂紧了黄仁俊的腰开始一下一下地抽送。

 

车里狭小的空间加上后入的体位让李帝努的阴茎埋得更深，禁欲了一周的李帝努开始大幅度地抽插。黄仁俊被顶得身子此起彼伏，撞了好几下车顶。

 

黄仁俊转过头来想和李帝努接吻，李帝努咬了咬黄仁俊修长的脖颈，以埋在黄仁俊身体里的硬物为轴，故意顶着黄仁俊的敏感点，把黄仁俊翻过身来。

 

黄仁俊被身体里的硬物转着圈磨了一遍，呻吟的声音都变了调。

 

李帝努吻着黄仁俊的嘴角，下身抽送的速度越来越快。他用手抓着黄仁俊的屁股，时不时还用力掐了掐。

 

“以后还敢不敢只顾着和别人吵架不理我？”

 

“啊…啊…啊…不敢了…”

 

……

 

等到黄仁俊被饥肠辘辘的李帝努吃抹干净，早就累得睡在李帝努怀里，像个无骨动物。

 

李帝努给自己宝贝儿简单清理完，整理了一下自己的衬衫西裤，捞起座椅上西装外套披在黄仁俊身上，下车把人抱到副驾驶座位。

 

上了高架，李帝努单手握着方向盘，另一只手腾出来拉住副驾驶位置上睡得熟的宝贝儿。放眼望去，璀璨的灯光点缀着乌黑的城市。高楼林立，万家灯火，李帝努看着隔壁黄仁俊静谧的睡颜，心里软得不像话，在这万家灯火通明时，他也有属于自己的家。

 

到了公寓的地下停车场，黄仁俊还没醒过来。李帝努不忍心叫醒自己的宝贝儿，掏出手机刷起了微博。出差了好几天的李总也有好几天没刷微博了，他先把自家宝贝的微博翻了个底朝天。最近一条是前几天在猫咖的随笔画，黄仁俊的微博有不少粉丝，李帝努点开热门评论，就看到了李东赫在底下评论，「那啥，我把今天的vlog剪辑完放我微博了记得去看！！！」

 

李帝努点开李东赫的微博就看到了那条名为 「Full Sun & 照亮世界的小画家的日常唠嗑01」的微博。点开微博视频链接，他就看到了视频里的那双熟悉的小小手，拿着Apple pincle 在平板上涂涂画画，旁边放着一杯柠檬苏打水。

 

这时李东赫贼有辨识度的声音在视频里响起。

 

“我们的照亮世界的仁俊尼，在画什么呀？”

 

“大家好～我在画这里的小奶猫哦！”

 

“我们仁俊依旧点了柠檬苏打水哦。”

 

……

 

视频里小画家拿着电子笔给屏幕上的小奶猫上色，两人不时来回对话。此刻的李帝努盯着视频，听着熟悉的声音，脸上不知不觉带满了笑容，眼睛也笑成弯弯的月牙眼。突然视频里的拍摄者提出了一个和之前相比含金量较高的人生鸡汤问题。

 

“请问一下我们的小画家什么时候感受到被爱呢？”

 

“哈哈，这么突然的问题？emmmm，我想想看啊。嗯，应该是关于自己的所有细枝末节都有一个人温柔以待的时候。他知道我喜欢吃火锅和麻辣香锅，会记得我咖啡喝多了会头疼，总是念叨着那次生日我给他做的味道不是很好的紫菜汤，会幼稚得吃我喜欢的姆明的醋，我对着他说 ‘坐下～’ 的时候他会调皮地学狗叫，他知道我爱他，我也相信他很爱我……”

 

李帝努看着视频里回答问题的黄仁俊有些害羞但满脸都是溢出屏幕的幸福，他忍不住凑过身亲了亲副驾驶座位上睡得香甜的宝贝，温柔地说：“宝贝儿，我们回家吧。我抱你回家。”

 


End file.
